sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie
Charlie (チャーリー, Chārī) was the tutorial NPC for Sword Art Online until he was kidnapped by Keita. Biography Pre-Episode 3 Charlie was created to help players get the grips of the game, but his advice wasn't very good as he just spouted random patronising orders and questionable slogans. This might be because he was created during one of Kayaba's sleepless nights. On the game's launch day his tutorial quest was activated by a player named "Keita", however instead of completing the quest Keita deliberately ignored it so he'd have a free soldier on his side. Because Charlie didn't have any boundary restrictions on his quest that would prevent him from leaving the Town of Beginnings, and because Kayaba didn't program any code that would make him able to find Charlie, Charlie followed Keita through out the game, which resulted in many players being lost and unable to understand how to play the game, resulting in many deaths, which was one of the reasons Kayaba panicked and started the death game.Episode 11 Episode 3 By the time Kirito met him Charlie he had been joined by two more NPCs, one named "Gary" and one named Derrickhttps://sao-abridged.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=NPC%27s_name.png, and a player named "Sachi" in Keita's guild called the Moonlit Black Cats. He was there when Keita swindled Kirito into the guild. As they fought together Kirito found himself caring for Charlie and the other NPCs. One day Sachi ran away, but Charlie and the other NPCs didn't really notice this, as they were blocking the door and preventing Keita from leaving. The only concern Charlie seemed to show was over the fact that Keita had been playing for four thousand, six hundred and eight hours, and advised him that he should take a break, much to Keita's annoyance. He then proceeded to clip through the wall. A few hours later Kirito presumably rescued Keita from his predicament. He was there when Keita tricked his guild into retrieving the item he owned the Mafia of the game and was tasked with holding the health potions, but he was killed by one of the Murder Golems when Gary triggered a trap in the dungeon. Legacy The death of his entire guild left Kirito with severe PTSD. Although he didn't fully understand why, he went after a quest item during Christmas in a vague chance that it might revive his friends. But when it turned out to be the hat that Keita used to manipulate people this caused Kirito to fall deeper into despair. When Kirito runs into Gary again, who left them to die, he brutally murdered him in an act of revenge for those who died (although mainly for Sachi).Episode 5 The Moonlit Black Cats are briefly mentioned indirectly by both Kirito and Asuna in Episode 9, Kirito apparently going after the leader of the Mafia that indirectly resulted in their deaths at some point. Charlie is finally mentioned in Episode 11, where Kayaba mentions the fact that the disappearance of the Tutorial NPC was one of the factors for how things got so messed up, although Kirito doesn't mention that he knew what happened to him. One of his quotes is also seen during the credits of the same episode. Personality Charlie was programmed with an overly cheery personality, which bordered on annoying, and would spout basic info that made Keita deem it a "no very good tutorial". When he wasn't being interacted with, or was in a situation that didn't required his help, Charlie would just stand or sit in silence with a big cheery smile on his face as the players interacted around him. Like all the other NPCs, when his quests wasn't being interacted with Charlie would wait for approximately four seconds before shouting an order that was related to his quest or a questionable motivational speech. Differences from the Original In the original "Charlie" was called "Tetsuo", and he was a real player. He went to school with other members of the Moonlit Black Cats (except for Kirito) and they were all members of their school's computer club. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Tesuo is voiced by Akabane Kenji. * In the English Dub Tesuo is voiced by Tyler Shamy. * In the Abridged Series Charlie is voiced by LordMegatronG1. Appearances References Navigation Category:NPCs Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Side Characters